En Route
by FitzSkye
Summary: **Minor Spoilers for Rogue One** On the way to Scarif, K-2 pesters Cassian into confronting his feelings and talking to Jyn. Some light RebelCaptain fluff because this ship will be the death of me


Alright, so I couldn't resist making another one. This story is a lot lighter, and less emotional, it's just some light fluff to keep me going until Christmas. RebelCaptain is fast approaching OTP status

* * *

"10 minutes to Scariff, Cassian" K-2 chimed over his shoulder.

"Alright" Cassian muttered, leaning back on his seat. "K-2, I want you to keep running every scenario you come up with, I'd like to get our odds up to at least 60% alright?" he commanded as he began to unfasten his seatbelt.

"And if Jyn asks, add 30% to whatever our odds are, the last thing she needs is to think that she will fail her father" He added as an afterthought.

K-2's eyes flickered as the command registered, before calling to Cassian as he approached the ladder to the lower level.

"Cassian, I think that you should talk to Jyn".

Cassian stopped before his foot hit the first rung of the ladder. He turned to face his droid companion.

"Why?" He asked

"Because you told me that she is a friend, and I think that is what you need right now" K-2 responded

Cassian realised what K-2 was implying, their odds were not good.

"You're the only friend I've ever needed K-2" Cassian said

K-2 took a moment to think, buzzing as his receptors desperately tried to process his thoughts.

"I do not know how to express what I am thinking Cassian, shall I will attempt to explain using numbers?" The droid asked.

"Alright K-2" Cassian gave permission.

"With what information I have, I calculate that you have a 65% chance of successfully gaining the plans and surviving extraction" K-2 begun.

"Come on buddy, we've made it through worse odds than that" Cassian interjected

"I was not finished" K-2 said, firmly. "Your success rate is 65% because you have military training from the rebellion, Jyn's training with Saw was focused on causing maximum damage without regard for personal safety. I cannot calculate a realistic scenario in which her survival rate is above 25%". Cassian took a moment to process this information

"No, you saw her on Jedha. She can handle herself, better than me sometimes"

"But she is an outsider, given the choice, every republic soldier on this vessel would sacrifice themselves to save a captain, few would make the same sacrifice for a captive"

Cassian did not want to hear this. He was about to go and prepare the men, what he needed was good news.

"What is it that you are trying to tell me K-2?"

"Cassian, I am not a human, droids do not have a sequence of numbers that represents attraction. But I have seen the way that you look at Jyn, I suggest that you at least come to peace with how you feel".

"The way I look at her? I look at her the way I look at anyone else under my command" Cassian said in a voice louder than usual.

"You never look at me like that" K-2 quipped.

"Well of course not, you're not a…" Cassian could not finish the sentence.

"Not a human? Or not a woman? Or both?"

Cassian took a moment to collect himself, before muttering in a quieter tone "I look at her like that because I find her intriguing. I think she's interesting, and brave, and strong. Maybe in the future. But not now"

"Cassian, there may not be a future. Talk to Jyn. Please?"

"Fine, I'll talk to Jyn, but you had better get us up to 60%, and I mean all of us."

"I feel that we have reached a good agreement"

"You're a droid K-2, you don't feel"

"Shhhh Cassian, just let me enjoy this"

Cassian refrained from cursing under his breath. He turned and slid down to the lower level. He took a moment to look around at the brave soldiers who had volunteered. He wasn't surprised to see Jyn at the far corner, examining her blaster pistol. Cassian took his time walking over to her, contemplating what to say. Before he could begin a conversation, Jyn noticed him approaching.

"Thank you, for doing this" She chimed

"It was time that the Rebellion actually did something against the Empire" He replied

"No Cassian, I'm not thanking the Rebellion. The Rebellion wanted me shackled. I'm thanking you." Her eyes softened

Cassian tried to focus on making sure she knew how dire the situation was. "Listen Jyn, I hope you realise that our chances here…" He began

Jyn's eyes narrowed, and her face lost it's soft edge "What about them? You don't think that we can make it?"

Cassian remembered why Jyn was doing this. Because it was what her father wanted. She was here to make his sacrifice worth it. Seeing her broken over her father's corpse had hurt Cassian, and he didn't want to see the pain it would cause her if she thought she would fail him after death also.

"No, I just came to say that I'm sure we'll make it. I wish that we'd been able to save Galen, so no matter how many soldiers are on that beach, we'll make sure that his legacy lives."

Jyn looked down at her feet, Cassian assumed that she was thinking of an appropriate response.

"Cassian, I owe you a debt that I don't think can be repaid. I'm sorry for attacking you after Eadu"

"You were right, I'd been blindly following orders for too long. You owe me no debt"

"How about a drink?" She asked, bringing her eyes back up to meet his

"Now?" Cassian asked

"No" She replied "After Scarif, after all this is done. What if I bought you a drink?"

Cassian chuckled lightly "Then I guess the debt would be paid in full"

"Good"

The two shared a moment of silence. Both wanted to speak, but neither was brave enough to say what the other was thinking. So they both resigned to simply observe each other. Cassian wanted the moment to last for eternity, finally enjoying a moment where he had more to look forward to after the mission than a debrief. Jyn wanted this moment to last forever, feeling for the first time since her father's death that maybe her life could go on. He felt himself pulled in by her, like she was a gravity that he couldn't resist, their bodies slowly edging closer. He engulfed her in a sudden hug, squeezing her hard enough that she knew that he would have her back on the surface, against the odds.

"Thank you" he whispered, although he wasn't sure what for.

"Begging approach to the Scarif field gate. Buckle up people" Bodhi's voice came in over the commlink.

"I should get up there, Bodhi probably needs me" Cassian muttered, taking a step back from the hug. Jyn just smiled and nodded her head.

As Cassian emerged back to the top level of the ship, K-2 chimed up almost immediately.

"Did you-"

"Yes" Cassian replied, cutting him off. "And how are our odds looking?" He asked, feeling like he could take on the Empire all by himself. Although he wouldn't mind having Jyn by his side.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed the movie as much as I did, because it was amazing. Reviews are highly appreciated, If you got something nice to say, it always makes my day, and if you got a bone to pick, I won't get triggered, but I do prefer constructive criticism over a straight up roast, but this is the internet so who cares.

Good night, and Good luck.


End file.
